


Two Betrayals And One Act of Forgiveness

by CatherineWinner



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women betrayed him.<br/>One destroyed him for a year; the other put his life in mortal danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Betrayals And One Act of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, mistakes are mine.
> 
> Reviews are loved!

Two women betrayed him. 

One destroyed him for a year; the other put his life in mortal danger.

The first broke him, destroying the hero and leaving a drunken fool in his place. She made him doubt himself and others, made him doubt the possibility of true love or the hope for a bright future.

But she had left him alive. Miserable but alive. 

The second one lied to him, created him into the hero he was, made him believe in someone again but under false pretenses, and then put his life in danger.

He knows, logically he should be most angry about that last betrayal. After all, it’s the one that resulted him and his squire being locked in a prison cell, with their lives in mortal peril. 

Yet he can’t.

He justifies his lack of real anger in that she was saving her parents, her people and her kingdom.

But then she starts babbling, and it hits him. Her parents, her people and her kingdom aren’t the reason at all. He can’t be mad at her, when it’s so easy to forgive. 

It was all to easy to rage over his first heartbreak but there was a drastic difference between the betrayals. 

He’s in love with Isabella, truly in love…and most importantly she truly loves him back.

And just like that the betrayal is forgiven. Forgiveness leads to happiness, and Galavant finds something he's never had before, love returned. 

Because love, when returned is powerful enough to overcome anything......even the sting of mortal danger.


End file.
